gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf with a Heart
this is the fifth episode in season 1 of Gumball Final Fantasy. Plot: Dr.Budur creates a minion name Jacop, but in mistake, he added in some of Cymbios DNA`s and Jacop is good and runs away. he later meets Lilly and Cymbio. Lilly is first friends with Jacop, but later falls in love in Jacob, but Cymbios did not know that Dr.Budur is after Jacop and Jacop belongs too Dr.Budur. Transcript: Dr.Budur: ( is in the lab ) now, i need a hair from a wolf, and then, i shall pure in blood from me. ( takes a little jar of blood from the shelf, bit didint see that it was from Cymbio and pours down the blood ) and now, lets make it alive! ( uses the satellite and electrudes it and then, a young 8 year old wolf commes ) IT IS ALIVEE!! ????: ( is naked, but his private parts is not seen ) w-where am i? Dr.Budur: welcome too my lab, dear friend. my name is Dr.Budur and your name is now...( start thinking ) what is a good name of him? Caspian? no, i have already a idiot Robot name one, Thomas? no, not that stupid train thingy! aha! i know! ( returns to the wolf boy ) now, your name is Jacop. Jacop: Jacop? i love that name! Dr.Budur: good, i need too test you. ( looks at him ) AAAURGH!! ( covers his eyes and picks up some clothes ) but first, put on some clothes! Jacop: sure, thanks. ( takes the clothes and runs away ) dont peek while i changing! ( closes the door ) ( theme song ) Dr.Budur: ( in the test room and sees Jacob, now with black leather jacket with chains, white shirt, blue pants and black and white shoes ) are you ready now? Jacop: yep! Dr.Budur: good, now, you shall destroy this huge dolls who looks like Cymbio. Jacop: ( looks at them ) they dont look evil. Dr.Budur: ( chuckles ) of course not, they are good. Jacop: b-but.. i thought that i-i shall not destroy the. ( looks at Dr.Budur and gasps ) y-you.. are evil?! i dont want too be evil! i-i shall search for good people i can trust too! ( runs away ) Dr.Budur: HEY, COME BACK HERE! wait, did i do something wrong when i created him? ( goes too the lab and sees that he have pour Cymbios blood in Jacob and picks up the jar ) dang it! i used the wrong jar! i should do evil minions who look like Cymbio and they should destroy them! what is Jacob now? ( meanwhile, Beckie and Lilly is at the cherry tree ) Lilly: big sister? Beckie: yes, Lilly? Lilly: when do you think i gonna get powers, like Gumball and others? Beckie: ( thinks a bit and later looks at Lilly and pets her hair ) well, you can not force the powers come to you, you must wait untill you get them. Lilly: ( smiles ) Pac: ( commes to Beckie ) Beckie! Cymbio want you too come. Lilly can stay here. Beckie: sure,Pac. ( to Lilly ) Lilly, just stay here. i gonna come here soon. ( goes away with Pac ) Lilly: see ya later! ( waves ) Jacop: ( in a bush and sees Lilly and thinks ) maybe, she is a good person! but, im a bit scared too go to her. Lilly: ( looks back ) hmm? Jacop: ( gasps and runs away too the forest ) Lilly: hey! what are you going? ( runs after Jacop and commes too the forest and sees Jacop hiding behind a tree ) hello? ( Jacop dosent answer ) dont be afraid, come here. Jacop: ( goes too Lilly and looks down ) Lilly: hi! my name is Lilly. whats ours? Jacop: J-Jacop... Lilly: what a nice name! Jacop: thanks...( looks at Lilly ) Lilly: so, what are you from? Jacop: from Dr.Budur. Lilly: ( shocked ) WHAT?! no,no,no! Jacob: what, what is it? Lilly: Dr.Budur is my and my friends main enemy. he have tried too kiddnap Eloisa, the ruler of the planet Keotopia, take away Mabels,Gumballs,Rayonas,Purrianas and Marthas gems and destroy us all! Jacob: but...but i didint want to be with him. i wanted too be good person. Lilly: really? well, you are welcome too Cymbio. Jacop: so, you in the team Cymbio? Lilly: yep, but how did you know? Jacop: ( thinks about not telling her how he knew about Cymbio and looks at her ) um..never mind, shall we go now? Lilly: sure! let me show you Cymbio. ( they both go away ) ( meanwhile, in the clubhouse ) ( shows Cobby testing on the dogs ) Martha: hi, bro! whatcha doin? Cobby: i shall test these dogs if they are agressive enough to attack this weapon when it is hurting their tribe. Martha: you are not gonna kill them, right? is not like i am caring about them, but Sullvan and Hot Dog would be really mad. Cobby: of course i will not kill them. i shall just test on them! ( Lilly commes with Jacop ) Category:Episodes